


Uno tras otro

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno tras otro fueron pasando los momentos de su vida juntos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno tras otro

Una tras otro fueron pasando los días. Es decir, los días desde que Hamada se declaró.

En el patio del colegio. Frente a todo el alumnado. Y los profesores. Con flores. 

Como decía, uno tras otro fueron pasando los días, hasta que finalmente a Izumi se   
le pasó la mezcla de vergüenza y enojo y aceptó ser la pareja del animador.

***

Uno tras otro fueron pasando los meses desde que se fueron a vivir juntos. Vivían en un pequeño departamento a las afueras de Osaka (lugar en el que ambos estudiaban). Habían acordado en no decirles a sus vecinos que eran pareja, por las dudas que sufrieran alguna discriminación o algo así.

Como siempre… su novio no cumplió con el trato. A las dos semanas, todo el barrio sabía sobre su relación. Afortunadamente, no tuvieron ningún problema…

Excepto Yoshirou, que durmió en el sillón durante un par de semanas.

***

Una tras otro fueron pasando los años desde que… bueno, desde que Kana entró en sus vidas. ¿Qué quién era Kana? Pues la hermosa niña que habían adoptado luego de convivir por diez años.

No iban a mentir, al comienzo fue difícil. Noches sin dormir, muchos pañales que cambiar, altos gastos en productos para bebés, miradas de desapruebo en la guardería… Pero, definitivamente, no se arrepentían.

Cuando la niña les trajo el primer dibujo de su familia, una en los que aparecían tres hermosos monigotes rodeados de corazones, Izumi solo pudo abrazarse a la niña llorando.

-¿Qué pasa papi, no te gusta?- Preguntó la niña, limpiándole a Kousuke las lágrimas con sus manitas.

-No mi amor, es hermoso. Como tú cielo… mi pequeña- La infante rió feliz, abrazando aún más fuerte a su padre.

Cuando la niña aprendió a escribir, una de las primeras cosas que garabateó fue “Mis dos papás son los mejores del mundo”. Entonces fue el turno de Yoshirou de comenzar a llorar un largo rato. Lo bueno fue que para ese momento, la pequeña ya estaba acostumbrada a los llantos de sus padres.

-Ay papá, son unos llorones- Dijo riendo levemente la muchachita, abrazando a su progenitor.

***

Uno tras otro fueron pasando los momentos de su vida juntos. Y, pese a todo (y gracias a ello también), no se arrepentían de nada. 


End file.
